Emily Reader Draws A Circle That's The Earth!
by Here I am Rambling Again
Summary: HetaliaXOCs. For the most part, AUs. More info in the first chapter. Ratings K-T
1. 1 I Won't Give In

**Episode 1: I Won't Give In**

**AN: Gimme a second to explain. Emily Reader and her friends (Sam, Haruka, and Jordan) are my OCs. They are based off me and my friends. If you are going to get involved in this series, I ****HIGHLY**** suggest you go HERE (.com/art/Emily-Reader-Draws-a-Circle-That-s-the-Earth-275191613) , and learn all about it. Thank you, I hope you enjoy!**

**GENERAL DISCLAIMER:**

**These fanfictions STAND ALONE. Unless otherwise specified, the plot will have little to no connection to following Emily Reader fics. I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs and the plot. EMILY READER AND HER FRIENDS ARE RAPIDLY CHANGING CHARACTERS. Their back stories, age, profession, etc. will change with the fics. Please understand. **

**The only language I currently speak fluently is English, and American English at that. I have a small vocabulary in German, and bits and pieces of Japanese, Spanish, French, and Italian. If anything is incorrect, blame Google Translate, not me. Any language corrections would be greatly appreciated. **

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. If there are any glaring ones I missed, feel free to tell me. Also, I'm sorry for any OOCness and stuff. And characters that I may wound/kill. Just remember that they'll probably be alive in the next fic. **

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me. If you've gotten this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wish you loads of happy Emily Reader-ness. Art and more can be found on my DA page, and there's a link to that on my profile. Please enjoy!**

**Episode 1: I Won't Give In**

**AmericaXEmily**

**Rating: T **

Whiney. Whiney, insufferable brat. Stupid. Stupid, cocky, nosy, flirt.

I had to tell myself this repeatedly to keep one thought down. Alfred F. Jones is gorgeous. But I can't admit it to myself. That would mean giving in. And Emily Reader does not give in. Nuh-uh. No sir. He's stupid. "Can I copy?" As if his F could get any better. He's nosy. "What are you reading?" As if he really cares. He's a flirt. "Oh! I heard they're making that into a movie. Wanna go see it with me?" And every time he asks I get that expectant look from Sam. And I blush. I know I do. And there's that wrench in my gut I get whenever I see people kiss. Whenever I read those cheesy books where the guy always gets the girl. Always that longing, that jealousy. And then he gives me those puppy dog eyes. His blue eyes just melt my heart every time. He could get anything he wanted with those eyes. Any girl he wanted. And still he goes for me.

"No."

And he gives me that look for a second longer. Then he deflates. He turns away, realizes he's lost. Again. And he looks so hurt, I almost give in. Almost. But Emily Reader does not give in. Nuh-uh. No sir.

They say opposites attract. If opposites attract, Alfred was made for me. He's everything I'm not. He's popular. I sit with one friend. He's sweet. I'm a total bitch. And most of all, he's GORGEOUS. I…I'm not. I'm just not.

Then there are those signs, the ones Francis goes on about. Sam asked him to hook me up with Alfred. So he started stalking me. I mean, I won't complain. Francis Bonnefoy stalking me? You wouldn't believe what that did to my social standing. I guess he told Sam that I already have feelings for him. The way I blush when he asks me out. He knows I'm battling with myself. The way I'm more of a bitch to him then to anybody else. He knows I'm only trying to convince myself.

Alfred was talking to Sam the other day. I can only guess he asked about me. The only reason I started listening is because she said chocolate and bacon. And then she mentioned teal, and that book I'm reading for the millionth time, how it's a new movie. How badly I want to see it. How much she doesn't want to go with me. She was telling him what I'm into, what I'm not. What I want to hear. It's nice to know she knows me that well.

The next day there's this note in my locker.

_Hey Emily. I was wondering if you would go to the midnight debut of that movie you want to see. If you want to go, I can pick you up. I'll pay too. plz, er, Please? Call me if you can._

I noticed all the little things. He wrote it on a turquoise piece of paper. He fixed his mistake; he made a point of making his message clear. He didn't ramble. It was sweet.

But it was from Alfred. And saying yes would mean giving in. And Emily Reader DOES. NOT. GIVE. IN. Nuh-uh. No sir. But I kept the note. I couldn't bear to throw it away.  
>I passed him at lunch. I pretended not to see him watching me, trying to fight back the urge to ask if I would go. He forced himself to walk away. I passed him again later. He met my eyes this time. I shook my head and saw him die a little. "I can't, sorry." He nodded, squared his shoulders and walked away. Rumor has it he went and cried.<br>Guilt ate at me through the rest of the day. He didn't play basketball that day. I only know because he didn't miss and run after the ball, conveniently passing by me to say hi. He didn't offer to walk me home. I only know because I saw him doing his homework. The apocalypse is coming when Alfred F. Jones adverts those beautiful blue eyes down to do his algebra assignment.

I got home later, noticed he hadn't emailed me asking for help with some project or another. Dinner passed. I got a text from Sam saying he didn't show up at his basketball game. I decided there was something horribly wrong. I called him.

Now, I know what you're thinking. "Emily Reader just gave in." I didn't. I just called him. He didn't answer. I just got his obnoxious voice mail. I called three more times, with the same result. That was it. I grabbed my coat, slipped on my shoes, and walked out the door. Mom probably figured I just went to see my movie.

I walked to his house. It's not my fault his address is the first thing he says in his emails. It wasn't as far away as I thought. I rounded the corner and saw the flashing lights of sirens. My first thought was "What did he do?" I didn't freak out. His best friend got arrested for underage drinking. I didn't think that was above Alfred. Then I saw it was an ambulance. My next thought was, "I wonder what bone he broke."  
>But then I saw the cops and the people crying. I sped up. And an officer turned to me and said, "Are you Emily Reader?" I nodded and he handed me a note. If I had cared I would have noticed it was resealed. They did that in the book-slash-movie. I never saw that movie. But I did notice it was teal. I ripped it open and unfolded the note inside.<p>

_Emily. If you're reading this note, it means I'm done asking you to go see that movie. It means I'm done asking you to copy, it means I'm done. Every time you said no I just died a little. You probably called. Felt guilty. There's probably most of law enforcement out in front of my house. Bet you though I did something stupid, broke a bone or something. If only that were it. That's not what was broken today. Today my heart was finally broken. And I know if my heart was really broken I'd be dead. That seems like something you would say; you and your no drama personality. So, sorry for this drama I just dropped into your life. I would never want to do something like this to you, but I did this for me. It stopped being a matter of pride, you rejecting me. I love you. Even now, in the state I'm in, I love you. I love you so much, knowing you didn't love me made life unbearable. So I decided I'm done living. The pills are sitting in front of me staring me down. So, if anyone wonders what my last words are, I'll write them. Just know I said them aloud.  
>I love you, Emily Reader. In life. And in death.<em>

I cried. The officer said I could keep the note. I thanked him, and walked home. Just like that scene in the book, where the girl walks home alone on that dark, cold night. I bet they did a great job of that in the movie. I wouldn't know. I never saw it.

So Alfred. Alfred F. Jones. You beautiful boy, you. If you can hear me, I love you. I'm sorry. Every night after the one you died I imagined what it would have been like to see that movie with you. It branched off so many different ways. But the ending was always happy.

I ditched that cheesy author. I'm sick of happy endings. Maybe I'll get into Poe. Something dark, where everyone dies at the end. Happy endings don't exist. I'm done with people skipping off into the sunset.

It's been a year since you died. I tried not to go emo. You told me once you hated girls like that. But that black lipstick looked so cool. And the ripped up clothes and the piercings. I'm sorry. Hopefully you can't see me like this.

I still have that note. I'm holding it now, as I stand in front of my birthday cake.

Sixteen candles. My wish? I want you back Alfie. I love you too.

You made me give in.

And Emily Reader does not give in.

Nuh-uh.

No sir.

**A/N: Great. You probably hate me now. You probably never want to read Emily Reader ever again. I was just writing and I blinked and… he was dead. I just killed America. PLEASE. KILL. ME. NOW. Or read again, and see how alive he is in the next one. Reviews are love!**


	2. 2 Translations

**Episode 2: Translation**

**These fanfictions STAND ALONE. Unless otherwise specified, the plot will have little to no connection to following Emily Reader fics. I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs and the plot. EMILY READER AND HER FRIENDS ARE RAPIDLY CHANGING CHARACTERS. Their back stories, age, profession, etc. will change with the fics. Please understand. **

**The only language I currently speak fluently is English, and American English at that. I have a small vocabulary in German, and bits and pieces of Japanese, Spanish, French, and Italian. If anything is incorrect, blame Google Translate, not me. Any language corrections would be greatly appreciated. **

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. If there are any glaring ones I missed, feel free to tell me. Also, I'm sorry for any OOCness and stuff. And characters that I may wound/kill. Just remember that they'll probably be alive in the next fic. **

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me. If you've gotten this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wish you loads of happy Emily Reader-ness. Art and more can be found on my DA page, and there's a link to that on my profile. Please enjoy!**

**Careful, this one is a little cracky. XD **

**Episode 2: Translations**

**No pairing XD **

**Rating: K+**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`

"Hello, Japan!"

"Oh, Samantha-san. What can I herlp you with today?"

"I'm here for America. He's been having problems with some fangirl riots."

~~Earlier~~

"Hey, Emily, dude what are you playing? Haha, what's up with his hair, yo? And why is his suit pink? That's so gay!"

"It's not pink, it's wine red, and we are assuming he is gay."

"What is this anyways?"

"Ace Attorney."

"Ace WHAT?"

"Ace Attorney. You play a lawyer and defend clients and investigate and stuff."

_"OBJECTION!"_

"That's so stupid, how come you're not blasting people to bits?"

"I'm defending the people accused of blasting people to bits. Or in this case hitting someone over the head with a statue."

_"HOLD IT!"_

"Where do you find this crap?"

"Same place you get your video games. Japan gave it to me. DAMN EDGEWORTH WHY DO YOU HAVE TO BE SO RIGHT! …and so hot?"

"I thought you said he was gay."

"How does that change the fact that he's hot? We all know France is gay and that doesn't stop him from being hot."

"…Heh, that guys hair is purple. AND THAT CHICKS BOOBS ARE BIG."

"MR. AMERICA, SIR!"

"Sup, Haruka."

_"TAKE THAT!"_

"We have a riot outside, sir. Emily, grab that sign you have in the closet, you'll like this riot."

"Is it a translation-?"

"Yes!"

"WHOO, FINALLY!"

"Yo, what does it say? 'Translate AAI2?' What?"

"We're heading for Japan's, better stop us now!"

"Wait, you too? Wait up-ooph!"

"Oh, sorry, Mr. America. Where are the girls running to?"

"Jordan! Does Samantha like Ace Attorney?"

"Sorta, why-!"

"DO NOT LET HER LEAVE THE OFFICE."

"Um, kay? And, um bye, apparently."

~~Present~~

"Fangirrl riots? About what?"

"ABOUT YOU HAVING TO TRANSLATE ACE ATTORNEY INVESTIGATIONS 2!"

"A-ah! Get AWAY!"

"Ow, what the hell!"

"I hope you understand how awkward that was! NOW I'LL NEVER TRANSLATE IT!"

"!"

_And that is why Ace Attorney fans across America hate Japan. CAPCOM F***ING TRANSLATE THE GAME PLEASE! We need more Edgey~!_

**A/N: ASDFGHJKL I'm so sorry… ****So, I'm a HUGE Ace Attorney fan, and there's this game AAI2 that Capcom WONT TRANSLATE. Capcom go crawl in a hole and die. Oh, and if you were wondering, Emily's currently playing Phoenix Wright Ace Attorney (game 1) second case. And you all know Edgey is gay. XD DUH I mean some of the things he says to Phoenix makes you think mitsunaru is cannon. "We have to forget about the way we feel about each other in court, Wright," or something. I squeed. I'm rambling, so I'll shut up now. THANK YOU GOOD BYE. PLZ REVIEW~**


	3. 3 Up To Our Antics pt 1

**Episode 3: Up to Our Antics Pt. 1**

**A/N: **

**General Disclaimer: These fanfictions STAND ALONE. Unless otherwise specified, the plot will have little to no connection to following Emily Reader fics. I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs and the plot. EMILY READER AND HER FRIENDS ARE RAPIDLY CHANGING CHARACTERS. Their back stories, age, profession, etc. will change with the fics. Please understand. **

**The only language I currently speak fluently is English, and American English at that. I have a small vocabulary in German, and bits and pieces of Japanese, Spanish, French, and Italian. If anything is incorrect, blame Google Translate, not me. Any language corrections would be greatly appreciated. **

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. If there are any glaring ones I missed, feel free to tell me. Also, I'm sorry for any OOCness and stuff. And characters that I may wound/kill. Just remember that they'll probably be alive in the next fic. **

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me. If you've gotten this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wish you loads of happy Emily Reader-ness. Art and more can be found on my DA page, and there's a link to that on my profile. Please enjoy!**

**Okay! This is part one of an ongoing series. The first 3 parts are written, and will be next here, but after that, I'll hafta post them at the end. I'll probably sort them in order when the series is finished. SO YEAH ENJOYS.**

**Episode 3: Up To Our Antics (PT 1)**

**Pairing: PrussiaXEmily, RussiaXHaruka, JordanXSamantha (Vable), SuFin, and some other implied pairings….XD**

**Rating: T for MAJOR LANGUAGE. And implications and dirty jokes and violence… and language…**

Ugh. MORNING. Rolling over, I glanced at my clock. Nine o'clock. After having a minor heart attack, I realized it was Saturday. The only thing expected of me on Saturdays was to make bacon for me and Sam. Nine o'clock. She'd be here at nine thirty.

The next half hour was uneventful. I made my bed sort of, it looked like I slept on top of the covers, although that wasn't abnormal for me. I stared at the mirror, and wished it would make me look nice. It didn't work. I was too lazy to get dressed myself, so I picked my way into the kitchen in my pajamas; my hair a frizzy mess. I pulled the bacon out of the fridge and began to fry it up.

Nine thirty.

Bacon's done. I divvied it up onto two plates and poured milk. For good measure I opened up a bottle of chocolate syrup and dumped half into each glass. My whole apartment smelled like bacon, so I opened a window.

Nine thirty-five.

Where's Sam? I mean, she's punctual to begin with, but when there's bacon involved? Finally someone knocked.

"Finally, you're here… you're not Sam." I scowled at the visitor. "Giiiiiilbeeeert. Why in the fu-!"

"Bacon."

"What?"

"I smelled bacon. YOU GOTTA GIMME THAT BACON."

"Nuh-uh! My bacon." No one fucks with my bacon.

"Gimme the bacon-!" He growled and launched himself at me. I ducked and he went sailing over my head. Unfortunately, he was in the apartment now, and dove for the bacon. Grabbing a handful, he shoved it in his mouth. Ha, shoved it in his mouth, ha that's she said… I guess. Well no, that would be what he said…hm. Wait! Bitch's got my bacon.

"Awesome bacon." He grinned, showing off his mouthful of food. I grimaced, and kneed him in the balls. He gulped and fell on the floor, face first in a pile of dirty clothes. "Not awesome…" he groaned.

"What's not awesome. Ooh! Bacon!"

"Ruka~" I smiled sweetly, barring my teeth. "My. Bacon."

"Sure, sure." She shrugged. "Where's Sam?"

"She's not here yet, WHICH MEANS..." I waved a finger around for effect, "She slept over at Jordan's." Silence. We then both shuttered.

"So dudes, since your friends a slut, you wanna go to the mall?"

"And why would we want to go with you? And Sam's not a slut!"

"I have A LIST." He held up a multipage pack of papers. Haruka's chocolate eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

"What, for Santa?"

"No! 333 ways to get kicked out of the mall." Gilbert grinned. Aw crap. I can't resist one of those. But, Emily Reader does not give in. Nuh-uh. No sir. "Please?" He begged. I mean, honestly begged. I have a hard time resisting Alfred's puppy dog eyes, but Gilbert's were just…wow. They're red, which is kind of scary, but they're so big and wet and … that's what she said, isn't it? I think he saw me wavering between pride and fun, and decided to hit it home. "West heard from Roderich who heard from Elizaveta that Tino and Bewald were going~!"

"Really?" I knew my face lit up like a Christmas tree. Tino and Berwald at the mall at Christmas was a recipe for fluffy yaoi. I realized I was grinning and forced my face to drop. "Fine, but you're buying lunch. And Ruka gets to come."

"Alright Fraulein. You go change or whatever and I'll go grab my wallet filled with AWESOME~! Kesese~!" He strode out, snickering.

Haruka was still grinning manically, muttering, something about strait jackets and the voices. She spends way too much time around Ivan. Suddenly her eyes snapped into focus and she turned towards the door, staring at it. It swung open again, revealing a perky Feliks.

"Dzień dobry! I heard something about a mall trip, and oh, you are totally NOT fit to go to the mall." Feliks pulled out a brush and began to do my hair as if it were the most normal thing in the world. After much fussing he stepped back and grinned. "There! Fabulous! Now!" he grabbed my hand and dragged me off to my closet.

:::::::::::::~*oOo*~:::::::::::::

Ah, the sweet smell of the mall. Perfume kiosks, soft pretzels, and-!

"Oh my god, that shirt is SO cute!"

"IKR!"

Popular girls. Oh how I hated popular girls. Pulling my glare away from them I realized I had been abandoned. Luckily, Haruka was easy enough to find, ogling a scarf stand. Gilbert…

Oh Gilbert.

I face palmed and walked next to him…who was staring into the Victoria's Secret.

"Gil. Gil. Gilbert." I poked him. His complete astonishment with the bras was funny. I took a picture, and reach for the wallet sticking out of his back pocket. I flipped it open.

Damn. This thing was filled with awesome. I strolled over to Haruka and slapped twenty bucks on the scarf in front of her. She squealed and bought it from a very bored looking clerk. She shot a happy look at me, and then saw Gilbert over my shoulder. We exchanged looks and strode over to him.

"Hey, Gil~!" I said, followed by the expected silence.

"Does Mr. Awesomeness need a bra?" Nothing. Ruka deflated slightly.

I scanned the window, picking out the laciest, most skimpy bra I could find, and pointed to it dramatically. "Oh, I'm wearing that one!"

Finally I got a reaction, and he turned, giving me an incredulous look. "…Really, Fraulein?"

"No, come on, let's get a look at that list, shall we?"

**A/N: THEYS WILL BE TROLLING LE MALL LIKE A BAWS. It will be amazing. Oh, and I started this WAY before Christmas, so keep that in mind, cuz it kinda ends mistletoey… **


	4. 3 Up To Our Antics pt 2

**Episode 3: Up to Our Antics pt2**

**A/N: **

**General Disclaimer: These fanfictions STAND ALONE. Unless otherwise specified, the plot will have little to no connection to following Emily Reader fics. I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs and the plot. EMILY READER AND HER FRIENDS ARE RAPIDLY CHANGING CHARACTERS. Their back stories, age, profession, etc. will change with the fics. Please understand. **

**The only language I currently speak fluently is English, and American English at that. I have a small vocabulary in German, and bits and pieces of Japanese, Spanish, French, and Italian. If anything is incorrect, blame Google Translate, not me. Any language corrections would be greatly appreciated. **

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. If there are any glaring ones I missed, feel free to tell me. Also, I'm sorry for any OOCness and stuff. And characters that I may wound/kill. Just remember that they'll probably be alive in the next fic. **

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me. If you've gotten this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wish you loads of happy Emily Reader-ness. Art and more can be found on my DA page, and there's a link to that on my profile. Please enjoy!**

**HEEEEERES PART TWO! We play spy~ XD**

**Episode 3: Up To Our Antics (PT 2)**

**Pairing: PrussiaXEmily, RussiaXHaruka, JordanXSamantha (Vable), SuFin, and some other implied pairings….XD**

**Rating: T for MAJOR LANGUAGE. And implications and dirty jokes and violence… and language…**

"Agent Symphonic Rainbows, this is Agent Black Dragon. I have target code name SuFin in sight. Location, in motion. Wait…ooh! SuFin has entered Spencer's! I repeat, SuFin has entered Spencer's."

"Agent Black Dragon, this is Agent Awesome. I have acquired the intel."

"Agent Awesome, this is Agent Symphonic Rainbows. Rendezvous in front of Hot Topic, five minutes. Agent Black Dragon, hold your position."

"Roger that."

"Agent Schizophrenic Skittles or something, this is Agent Awesome."

"Symphonic Rainbows, Gil."

"Shut up Black Dildo!"

"Agent Awesome, what do you need?"

"Oh, yeah. The other two members of the Bad Friends Trio are currently flirting with a large group of girls and are kinda in my way."

"Go around them idiot!"

"Oh right."

"Agent Black Dragon, do you still have a lock on the target?"

"Yes. Target SuFin is still within Spencer's. AND HOLY CRAP, new target Vable also…in Spencer's… holding a Victoria's Secret bag…"

"A-Agent Black Dragon, this is Agent Symphonic Rainbows. Hot Topic currently has a sale on the cutest fricken MLP shirt I have ever seen! That scarf is cute too…"

"Agent Symphonic Rainbows, Agent Awesome just bought you a scarf."

"…I did? And since when did your slut friend become a target?"

"Agent Black Dragon, do you currently have your weapon ready and locked onto Target Vable?"

"Indeed, they just left Spencer's. Permission to fire?"

"Yes."

"Woot, lock and load, bitches. And, BOOM HEADSHOT. Oh get over it Sam, it's just a nerf dart."

"Agent Black Dragon, weren't those Velcro darts?"

"O-oh yea. That's gonna be fun to pull out of her hair…oh Jordan don't do it for her-! What did I tell you? You knew she was gonna claw you…"

"Agent Awesome, this is Agent Symphonic Rainbows. WHERE ARE YOU?"

"I'm here!"

"Oh, there you are. Agent Black Dragon, we will rendezvous at your current location in five minutes, where is your current position?"

"A very large, very fake potted plant in the middle of the hallway containing Spencer's."

"Copy that."

I set the walkie-talkie down and adjusted my shades. Lying prone with a nerf gun in a potted plant was only fun when you got to watch Tino and Berwald through the scope. Haruka and Gilbert better get here with that intel fast. And by intel, I mean food. And by food, I mean my cheese and jalapeno soft pretzel.

I pulled out my phone and sent a text to Sam, who had no idea where I was.

_Emily: WHERE ARE YOU?_

_Sam: OMG I'm so sorry I skipped out on you. mall with Jordan_

_Emily: You skipped out on BACON with me to go to the mall with Jordan_

_Sam: …yep. XD some idiot shot me with one of those Velcro nerf darts!_

_Emily: oh, that must suck…_

I grinned and shot another one, lodging it in the back of her curly blond mane.

_Sam: GAH bitch just shot me again! Whoa, why is ruka with gilbert?_

_Emily: stop texting me and kiss your boyfriend he looks pissed._

Luckily she actually did, and I was able to snag my pretzel from Ruka as she walked by.

"Agent Symphonic Rainbows, this is Agent Black Dragon. Get away from Agent Awesome and look inconspicuous."

"Gotcha."

"This is Agent Awesome, what does inconspicuous mean?"

"The opposite of what you are doing now, fucktard."

"Shut up Agent… Roasted Black Dinosaur or whatever the fuck your name is!"

"You guys are gonna get caught. Fire again, target Vable looks too happy making out over there."

"Rodger that. BOOM HEADSHOT!"

"U-uh, Agent Black Dragon, target Vable is approaching…!"

"No shit, Sherlock! Distract them or I'm screwed."

"Uh, okay. OOH LOOK AN AWESOME PONY!"

Sam gasped and spun around, knocking Jordan clean over. "WHERE?" I grabbed my gun slipped out of the bush, landing with ninja skills on the floor. I heard Haruka walk over and greet Sam, and I motioned for Gilbert.

"What?" He hissed. I grinned and shoved the gun into his hands and pushed him in the bush. Standing I brushed myself off and pushed my shades to the top of my head. While only Haruka was looking I strode into Game Stop and fascinated myself in the demo 3DS.

:::::::::::::~*oOo*~:::::::::::::

"Agent Black Dragon, this is Agent Symphonic Rainbows. I AM AWESOME."

"This is Agent Awesome, and I agree with Agent Synthesized Bowties. I don't have a hand print on my face. But I do have a cheese and jalapeno pretzel!"

"Agent Awesome, if you eat that you will have a hand print on your face."

"This Agent Symphonic Rainbows, target SuFin is currently en route to the pretzel stand, target Vable is currently swapping spit on that bench right there as if nothing happened."

"This Agent Black Dragon, rendezvous in the Game Stop."

"Time allotted?"

"Get your ass over here NOW Gil."

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying this, reviews are luv!**


	5. 3 Up To Our Antics pt 3

**A/N: **

**General Disclaimer: These fanfictions STAND ALONE. Unless otherwise specified, the plot will have little to no connection to following Emily Reader fics. I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs and the plot. EMILY READER AND HER FRIENDS ARE RAPIDLY CHANGING CHARACTERS. Their back stories, age, profession, etc. will change with the fics. Please understand. **

**The only language I currently speak fluently is English, and American English at that. I have a small vocabulary in German, and bits and pieces of Japanese, Spanish, French, and Italian. If anything is incorrect, blame Google Translate, not me. Any language corrections would be greatly appreciated. **

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. If there are any glaring ones I missed, feel free to tell me. Also, I'm sorry for any OOCness and stuff. And characters that I may wound/kill. Just remember that they'll probably be alive in the next fic. **

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me. If you've gotten this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wish you loads of happy Emily Reader-ness. Art and more can be found on my DA page, and there's a link to that on my profile. Please enjoy!**

**And part 3…**

**Episode 3: Up To Our Antics (PT 3)**

**Pairing: PrussiaXEmily, RussiaXHaruka, JordanXSamantha (Vable), SuFin, and some other implied pairings….XD**

**Rating: T for MAJOR LANGUAGE. And implications and dirty jokes and violence… and language…**

"So, agents," I said, whipping of my shades and flipping off my walkie-talkie. "What now?"

Haruka got this really creepy look about her, and I swear the air around her turned purple. "Strait jackets…?"

"D-DA!" I said impulsively, nodding quickly. "Let's g-go to the Macy's and ask people where the strait jackets are." I forgot all about wanting to look at video games while we were in here.

"Hey, it's Artie~!" Gilbert waved at the blond who was clutching a video game to his chest, as if embarrassed to be seen with such a thing. From what I could tell, he had Skyrim. Alfred was not too far behind, taking a precarious pile of games from Kiku who was manning the register.

"Thanks, yo! Come on, if we get back to my place now, I can prestige at least once tonight."

"And, what, I'm just supposed to watch you blow people into oblivion?"

"Dude, I'm pretty sure Oblivion was the game before Skyrim."

"Bloody hell, Alfred…" they walked out of the store bickering. Or Arthur was bickering, Alfred wasn't even listening. 

"Hey Emily, why Macy's? That's kind of an unawesome store."

"It's right across from the pretzel stand so we can still keep an eye on target SuFin!"

"I'm not following those two around all day!"

"Who are you forrowing?" We all turned and stared at Kiku, who had a weird air about him. It was almost… mischievous.

"Tino and Berwald. Why?" I asked, stepping toward the counter.

"Werl, if you bug them, you don't have to forrow them arl day."

"Why would annoying them help?"

"WHAT KINDS OF BUGS DO YOU HAVE?" I shouted, slamming my hands on the counter. "Audio? Tracking? Infrared?"

"A-arl three…"

"How much?"

:::::::::::::~*oOo*~:::::::::::::

"Done."

"Really? That was fast!"

"Awesome. Now I don't feel like a stalker! So, what did you do?"

"I hugged Tino, pinned tracking and audio device on his collar. I shook hands with Berwald, and fixed his color which was lopsided anyways, and pinned the other tracking and audio to his."

"They won't find them?"

"Not unless they're looking really hard."

"Alright. TO THE DISNEY STORE!"

:::::::::::::~*oOo*~:::::::::::::

"Really, you're gonna scare a bunch of five year olds?"

"Yeah, that seems kind of unawesome."

"Yeah, you're right. Ooh! Here comes the elevator!"

Haruka sprinted over to the doors of the elevator, putting on her creepiest happy face and waiting expectantly.

"I think she should stop hanging around that Russian kid."

The doors slid open, and every person visibly took a step back.

"I… need…help…" she said as a woman slowly stepped out of the elevator, but Haruka stepped in front of her."Do you know where the strait jackets are? I… need one. Help, afraid…t-tell me where!" Suddenly she shrieked and dropped to her knees, clutching her ears. "THE VOICES!" she cried. "They keep telling me to kill you, I DON'T WANNA HURT YOU! Please!" she grabbed the woman's knees, "Tell me where…the strait jackets, WHERE?" She released the woman and turned back to the elevator, eyes wide. "Where, where, where…" Ruka mumbled repeatedly, and almost everyone sprinted from the small moving compartment.

Almost everyone. One very haughty looking girl, with, one of those 'I'm so much better than you because I'm Mexican' looks plastered across her face remained.

"Angela." Gilbert spat.

"You know her?"

"One of Antonio's girlfriends." He glared at her, but she didn't pay us any mind. The real prize was right in front of her.

"Hello there, Haruka. Being an obnoxious little bitch like usual?"

Ruka tensed, her insane face dropping to one of rage. I stepped forward, but Gilbert put an arm out to stop me. "Just wait. She can fend for herself."

Haruka forced a smile onto her face, but I know we all saw the fire and tears in her eyes. She opened her mouth as if about to say something, but closed it again, staring intently at the floor. Angela relaxed and smirked, thinking she had won.

And then, Ruka pounced.

I blinked and she was literally at Angela's throat, yanking on her hair. Angela shrieked and began to claw at Ruka's face, and that's when Ruka bit. I mean, honest to God, bit Angela's shoulder, and drew blood. Angela threw her head back, and then yanked herself forward, leaving Haruka with bloody lips and a handful of hair.

"You! You really do need the strait jackets don't you!" Angela's voice was shaky, and she backed up slowly. They had begun to draw a crowd, but gave the girls some distance. Angela kept backing up until she reached the outside of the circle, bumping into someone.

She turned, glared, and then shrank back. The room got considerably colder, as everyone's eyes turned to the person blocking her path.

"That was a pretty nasty thing to say to such a beautiful sunflower, da?"

Angela's eyes widened as Ivan loomed over her, grinning childishly. He began to reach inside his coat and she freaked, running screaming in the opposite direction. The crowd dispersed, leaving a frozen Gilbert and I staring at what was just a bloody battlefield.

Haruka's eyes finally over flowed with tears and she all but tackled Ivan. He wrapped his arms around her lightly, letting her cry into his chest. I heard Gilbert release a breath, and I realized I had been holding one in too.

After several minutes, Ruka pulled herself off of Ivan her eyes red from crying. Her lip was still bleeding; it must have split when Angela threw her head back.

"Your lip…"

"It's fine," she mumbled, hanging her head, and a drop of blood fell to the floor.

"No, it's not, let me see."

She glanced up at him through her bangs, and he smiled. Not creepy, or clueless, or just general I'm plotting to kill you. A genuine, loving smile. She smiled back, and unfortunately, this caused her lip to bleed even more. Bending down to meet her eyes, he brought a hand up to hold her face, wiping away a few stray tears with his thumb. Her cheeks reddened more, and Gilbert groaned and became immensely interested in the princess dresses in the Disney store behind him.

I knew what was coming, and yet when he kissed her, it still made my heart soar, barely brushing that pang of jealousy. I grabbed Gilberts arm and grinned, jumping up and down. He looked at me and rolled his eyes, but I swore I saw him smile when he turned away.

He smiled, but I saw something else in his eyes.

Was he jealous too?

**A/N: Okay, this is the last Up to Our Antics I currently have written, so when I finish the next part I'll post it, OKAY~? Plz reviews! **


	6. 4 Boss Spain and UnChibi Reader

**Episode 4: Boss Spain and Un-Chibi Reader**

**These fanfictions STAND ALONE. Unless otherwise specified, the plot will have little to no connection to following Emily Reader fics. I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs and the plot. EMILY READER AND HER FRIENDS ARE RAPIDLY CHANGING CHARACTERS. Their back stories, age, profession, etc. will change with the fics. Please understand. **

**The only language I currently speak fluently is English, and American English at that. I have a small vocabulary in German, and bits and pieces of Japanese, Spanish, French, and Italian. If anything is incorrect, blame Google Translate, not me. Any language corrections would be greatly appreciated. **

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. If there are any glaring ones I missed, feel free to tell me. Also, I'm sorry for any OOCness and stuff. And characters that I may wound/kill. Just remember that they'll probably be alive in the next fic. **

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me. If you've gotten this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wish you loads of happy Emily Reader-ness. Art and more can be found on my DA page, and there's a link to that on my profile. Please enjoy!**

**Episode 4: Boss Spain and Un-Chibi Reader**

**Pairing: SpainXEmily**

**Rating: T for minor language, implications, and violence**

"Fratella?"

"Mmngh… I'm not your sister…." Emily rolled over to face the small country. "What? I was having a really great dream."

Romano smirked. "The one where you and Spain-!" She grabbed his curl. He froze, his chocolate eyes widening.

"What do you want, Lovi?"

"I-I couldn't s-sleep." Emily loosened her grip on his hair. He never slept well when Spain and his army were away. But just because she felt sympathetic (Emily didn't sleep well either) didn't mean she would pass up this chance to pick on him.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" she poked her bottom lip out. "Afraid of all those curl pulling monsters in the dark?" She tweaked his curl for effect. Lovino gasped and grabbed her curl, pulling it hard. Emily's eyes widened and she smacked him. The sound echoed through the room. Wait, it ECHOED?

Then she heard it again, a crack, and a sound that sounded like a door breaking open. Lovino squeaked and dove under the blankets. Emily resisted the urge to do the same; if there was someone in the house, she would find out who it was. Boss had asked her to guard the house after all. At least he acknowledged that she could. Slipping on her boots, she snuck out of the room.

She reached the stairs, and began stepping down, peering through the banisters. Skipping the squeaky fifth and eighth steps (she would know as often as she snuck down for food) she reached the floor. Taking a leap over the rug (that thing was a ninja death trap with all the loose nails it covered) Emily pressed her back flush against the wall and peeked around the corner into the kitchen.

Moonlight flooded in through the window, making the orange tile on the counters glow. This glow reflected in the eyes of the intruder, making them appear red as he leaned casually against the large oak table. He turned his eyes in her direction, and Emily realized they were red. He flipped his white hair out of his eyes and smirked.

"Guten Abend, Fraulein. Have you come to grab another Mitternacht snack?" the albino's smirk widened, revealing his almost fang like teeth.

"Honhonhon, don't tease the poor thing," Emily jumped and spun around to face the blond nation. "Oh now don't scowl like that, ma chèrì! It will leave lines in your beautiful face!" He sauntered closer, somehow stepping over every loose nail hidden under that stupid rug.

"Beilschmidt, Bonnefoy, why are you creepers here?" Emily growled, stepping out of France's path. She strode into the kitchen and began rummaging through a cupboard. Hell, she was down here anyways, might as well eat. Pulling out a large knife, she cut off a piece of bread.

"For you, Fraulein." Emily tightened her grip on the knife. "And you, being the brave girl you are, came downstairs, and made it all the easier for us to take you."

"Uh-huh." She mumbled through the bread. Flipping the knife so the blade around as if it were a baton, she made herself comfortable on the counter. "And what do you want with me?"

The men exchanged rape faces. "Kesese~, you can't figure that out, _mien_ Mädchen?"

"Another question," Emily said, blatantly ignoring the previous comment and the feeling of dread building in her gut. "I thought you pervs and Boss were friends. What happened to the Bad Touch Trio? You know, because somehow a bi, a gay, and an incredibly hot Spaniard equals three." Never would she admit to them that they were all incredibly hot. And speaking of which, she was incredibly cold with the sharp autumn winds blowing in through the broken door.

"Out of curiosity, who's the gay?" Prussia asked.

"You, you idiotic sausage sucking bastard." Emily directed her death glare at the Prussian.

"Who's the incredibly hot Spaniard?" They all visibly jumped and turned to the door.

Emily's heart stopped. Standing there in the wrecked doorway was the incredibly hot Spaniard, with one of those evil little smirks on his face. She gulped and blushed, partly because he was in his full pirate outfit (and she had a thing for that pirate outfit) and partly because she realized how little she actually was wearing. No wonder she was freezing her ass off in her paper thin night gown.

"BUSTED! Kesesese!"

"Honhonhon, the truth is out now!"

Refusing to meet her Boss's eyes, she slipped off the counter. Even if they had practically ruined her pride, they still weren't supposed to be here. Leaving the knife on the counter she began to stalk her way back to the stair case. Pain suddenly exploded in her foot, followed by the side of her face, which was pressed against that infernal rug. Hysterical cackles burst from the intruders.

Emily sat up in time to see Spain pull an axe from practically nowhere. Before doing anything about the giggling allies on the floor, he tossed her the knife, which she miraculously caught. Finally meeting his eyes, a soundless agreement passed between the two. He spun around and caught the albino in the chest with the butt of his axe.

The blonde pulled a long rapier from its sheath and parried the coming onslaught of the axe. "Honhonhon!" Prussia groaned and sat up, eyeing Emily. Flipping the knife upside down against her arm, she stood.

"Fratella?" She wheeled her head around to face a wide eyed Lovino.

"Go back to bed, Lovi. Boss will save us. It will be okay-!"

"Kesesese~! Oh yes, just go back to bed. It will be just fine." She couldn't see the German's face, but Emily could imagine his smirk. She squirmed in his grasp, Lovino frozen on the stairs. Finally she snaked one arm free. Feeling the cool blade against her skin, an idea sprouted.

Throwing her head back, she heard the satisfying shout of pain as she hit the Prussian's lip. His grip loosened and she spun, kneeing him in the groin. He fell to his knees. Emily took a handful of his white hair and lined the blade up with his throat. She looked down into his red eyes and smirked her own evil smirk.

She looked up at Spain. Still his battle raged with France. They're skills were evenly matched; no one appeared to be winning. Spin, thrust, parry, strike, duck, kick, slice, France's skill with his thin blade was impressive. He caught the Spaniard in the stomach with the tip, slicing through his shirt like paper. As Spain fell to his knees, France brought his rapier up and bowed, the bloodstained tip glinting wickedly in the moonlight.

Emily gasped, unconsciously tightening her grip on the Prussian's hair, and he growled.

"Hey Dummkopf! Help me!" He squirmed, and she pressed the blade harder to his throat. France stepped toward her, and still harder she pushed, now a thin trail of blood tricking down over the pale skin.

"F-fratella…" Lovino said warningly from behind her, "Fratella, h-he's gotta…"

The swish echoed through the room. Emily blinked; no longer was she staring at France, but up at the ceiling. Something cold was at her throat, parts of it warm. His rapier. She dropped Prussia and the knife.

"Aah! Put me down; bastardo!" Out of the corner of her eye she saw Prussia scoop up Lovino, her blade now at his throat.

Emily closed her eyes, waiting for whatever would happen. There was a groan, and she felt the blade push harder against her neck.

And then it was gone. Blinking, she looked down and saw it.

Click.

The thin blade clattered to the floor, and the Frenchman put his hands in the air, dropping to his knees. Emily's breath caught in her throat; aimed right between two cerulean orbs was a gun. The gun wobbled slightly in the Spaniard's hands; blood had begun to seep through his thick red coat.

"Put… Roma…down."

Lovino was dropped to the floor with a squeak and he ran behind Emily.

"Why?" Spain demanded.

The two nations said nothing.

"Why?"

"It… was Gilbert's idea-!" Spain quickly snapped the gun towards Prussia.

"We were awesome, Antonio! Remember us, the Bad Touch Trio? Weak as we are, you remained strong! You left us behind! That girl, she's behind it. She practically runs this place! We thought if we had her, we could regroup. Invade someplace, just like old times!" The Prussian's voice began to rise in pitch. "So we thought while you were away, we would come in and borrow your little servant, get a taste for the luxury."

"I'm no servant." Emily spat. "And I don't just work because I'm paid. I love it here. I'm fed, I'm safe, have you heard Lovi? He calls me his sister. Hell, you can take me, but don't expect anything out of me. This…this is home. I… I feel like I have a family."

"Honhonhon, so touching, ma chèrì! But you've admitted your l'amour for 'Tonio, don't think things will be as comfortable as they were before." Standing up, he got right in her face.

A wave of anger flooded through Emily. She growled and socked him square in the nose. He yelped and leaped back into Prussia, knocking them both to the ground. The albino was the first on his feet, and he yanked France up by the collar. Eyes wide, they sprinted out the door.

"No! They-!" Emily tried to catch Spain as he collapsed to the floor. Coming up short, she used her momentum to fly over him and into the kitchen. Sprinting around the middle counter she swung herself out the door.

They were long gone.

She had assumed as much. "Lovino, go find some bandages and wet some towels," Emily said as she sulked back inside. The little country scurried off without a word; his eyes still wide.

"Boss?" she asked quietly, pulling Spain's hand away from his side. He groaned, and then yelped as she began to pull away the fabric from the gash. Unable to keep his shirt out of the wound, she did the next best thing. Take it off. And she never wanted Spain to get hurt…

…but HOT DAMN.

Emily took a moment to view the…view in front of her. Ripped was an understatement. Every muscle was beautifully toned, sweat and blood glistening in the moonlight.

"Fratella~?" She could hear the sneer in Lovino's voice. Wiping her mouth on the back of her hand she took the offered bandages and towels and set to work, tuning out Lovino rummaging in the kitchen.

"Oi, Boss!" Lovino snapped through the tomato he was now eating.

Spain groaned and turned his head toward the Italian. "Yes, Lovi?"

"Don't… don't ever leave again, bastard!" He pitched the rest of the fruit at his head, turning and running away before he could hear the satisfying splat. Antonio chuckled and glanced at Emily, his emerald eyes shining through the gunk. Emily blushed and looked away, forcing her thoughts on finishing bandaging his wound.

"How bad is it, chica?"

"I-it's not too deep…" She mumbled.

"I can't hear you, mi amor, maybe you should come closer to the 'incredibly hot Spaniard', no?" He grinned, slowly licking some of the tomato off his face. Emily's blush darkened still. "Chica, it looks like you were hit with a tomato!" He laughed.

"I…I should go check on Roma…" She stood up and began to leave.

"No, Emily, wait, I'm sorry, mi amor, come back."

"Why, so you can continue to tease me about words that you weren't supposed to hear?"

"If you love me, than why wasn't I supposed to hear them?" He groaned and stood wiping his face off on his soiled coat.

"Because, unlike you, I have to worry about people not loving me back. You…You'll never have to worry about that," she still faced away from him, hanging her head dejectedly.

"Not anymore, I don't."

"Wha-!" She yelped as he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't have to worry about the person I love not loving me back because she told me she loved me."

"I…you love me…?" She turned around in his arms and buried her head in his chest.

"Si, te amo." Placing his hands on her shoulders and holding her out at arm's length. He bent down and green met hazel for a brief moment before their lips met instead.

"Fratella, are you coming to bed?"

Spain broke the kiss and grinned at the little country. "Of course she'll be coming to bed!"

"Your bed," she mumbled and mashed they're lips together once more.

**A/N I WILL NEVER WRITE IN THIRD PERSON AGAIN. It's really awkward…. Plz review!**


	7. 5 Deck The Halls

**Episode 5: Deck the Halls**

**These fanfictions STAND ALONE. Unless otherwise specified, the plot will have little to no connection to following Emily Reader fics. I do not own Hetalia, only the OCs and the plot. EMILY READER AND HER FRIENDS ARE RAPIDLY CHANGING CHARACTERS. Their back stories, age, profession, etc. will change with the fics. Please understand. **

**The only language I currently speak fluently is English, and American English at that. I have a small vocabulary in German, and bits and pieces of Japanese, Spanish, French, and Italian. If anything is incorrect, blame Google Translate, not me. Any language corrections would be greatly appreciated. **

**I apologize for any spelling or grammatical errors. If there are any glaring ones I missed, feel free to tell me. Also, I'm sorry for any OOCness and stuff. And characters that I may wound/kill. Just remember that they'll probably be alive in the next fic. **

**Okay, thanks for bearing with me. If you've gotten this far, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I wish you loads of happy Emily Reader-ness. Art and more can be found on my DA page, and there's a link to that on my profile. Please enjoy!**

**Episode 5: Deck the Halls**

**Pairing: JapanXEmily**

**Rating K for KILLER FLUFFYNESS**

"Hey! Kiku! Ready, one, two, THREE!" I threw the coil of lights out the window. I watched it sail by Feliks's window and land safely in the hands of Kiku. Smiling, he plugged his end in, and the string of lights illuminated, the bright colors glowing in the sunset.

"Good throw, Emiry-san!"

"Thanks, it looks epic!"

I ducked back inside, glancing around my apartment. I had covered every available surface with Holiday decorations, tinsel and garland dripping off every shelf, some sort of snowman or reindeer on every table. Inhaling the scents of peppermint and cinnamon, I strolled out into the living room, where my Christmas tree stood. I was proud of my tree. When I was young, Christmas was grossly exaggerated, and my house looked like Santa came and barfed decorations. This would make my mom proud, seeing this tree, huge with a different ornament on every branch. Someone knocked, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Emiry-san!" Kiku bowed slightly, his glossy black hair reflecting the lights of the tree, "Thank you for your herlp with the horiday rights."

"Ha, no problem!" I grinned. "Wanna cookie?"

"Ah, yes prease."

I lead him into my little Christmas world, his chocolate eyes taking in every little glitter. Chucking I reached into a cookie jar, shuffling through the sugar cookies to find the gingerbread men.

"Here you go!" I said, presenting him with the treat.

"Ah thank you it… rooks rike me."

I grinned and proceeded to bite mines head off. "Of course it's you! Who else is cute enough to put on a cookie?" Good, I didn't say short. Granted, he wasn't all that short, but next to Ludwig, he was downright tiny. I finished off my cookie and glanced back at Kiku who was nibbling on his cookie, blushing.

Why is he blushing?

Eating a cute cookie of yourself can't be THAT embarrassing. I think it's a compliment.

Wait… I said cute out loud didn't I? Crap. I turned and stuck my head in the fridge to hide the blush creeping onto my face. I felt a tap on my shoulder, and I reluctantly pulled my head out of the fridge. Kiku blushed deeper and shoved a little box into my hands.

"What's this?" I asked, "It's not Christmas yet,"

"Werl, you decorated your apartment, but I saw it was missing one decoration, so I got some for you…

"Aw, that's so sweet, you didn't have to get me anything," I smiled, and pulled the bow off the box. I glanced over at Kiku who was staring wide eyes at the floor, scarlet dusting his cheeks. I pulled the box open, and looked confusedly at the small green plant nestled inside.

Suddenly I understood. "It's… mistletoe…"

"H-hai…"

I grinned, and carefully pulled the plant from its place in the box, holding it over Kiku's head. Clearing my throat, he glanced up to my hand, and spluttered, "Y-you rearly…?"

"A-aishiteru…" I tried, and his face lit up brighter than any Christmas tree. Cautiously, he pulled me into a hug, but being the fangirl that I am, practically crushed him in return. He quickly adjusted, maybe a little more than necessary, and he suddenly crashed his lips to mine. Not that I'm complaining, he kissed like he fought, and with those ninja skills, it wasn't long before he had his tongue in my mouth, mapping out every corner. When air became necessary, he reluctantly pulled back, resting his forehead on mine.

"I rove you too, Emiry-chan," he breathed. Grinning, I brought our lips together for another kiss.

Best. Present. Ever.


End file.
